2人乗りの自転車
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: "Kau tak pernah menoleh dan menyadari apa yang ada disini..." Air mata itu menetes ari kedua matanya yang hijau sambil menatap sosok yang begitu sulit untuk diraihnya. [Based on true Story]
1. Chapter 1

_**Futari Nori no Jitensha **_

Declaimer : _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

**WARNING!** EYD kacau, OOC, Typo bertebaran, ada unsur YAOI didalamnya.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

Like? Happy Reading!

XXX

Chapter: 01

XXX

"_Pagi yang biasa..._" guman laki-laki bermata hijau itu seraya mencari kacamatanya.

Ia masih berada diatas kasurnya yang penuh dengan boneka. Ia mengenakan piyama bergambar katak hijau. Ia mulai turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandinya. Tidak lupa Ia membawa handuknya kedalam kamar mandi.

"_Tinggal satu tahun lagi..._ " Midorima menatap bayangannya dicermin kamar mandinya.

Air menetes dari setiap helai rambut hijaunya. Ia masih mengenakan handuknya. Tatapan Midorima sangatlah berbeda dari biasanya. Seakan dirinya dipenuhi rasa kesal dan marah.

"Shin-Chan? Kau sudah bangun, nak?" Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari balik pintu kamar Midorima.

"Ibu, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu! Aku sudah bangun dan Aku sudah siap berangkat sekolah." Midorima membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Apa kau ingin sarapan, Shin-Chan sayang?" Ibu Midorima membelai kepala Midorima seolah Ia masih anak-anak.

"Ibu! Hentikan! Aku sudah kelas 2 SMA. Jangan perlakukanku seperti anak kecil! Aku berangkat. " Midorima membawa tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ibunya.

"Shin-Chan! " Midorima terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan ibunya.

Midorima berjalan menuruni tangga dan melewati ruang makan.

"Shintarou! Mau kemana kau? "Seorang pria 40 tahunan tengah membaca koran diruang makan.

"Aku mau ke sekolah, Yah." Midorima mulai menali sepatunya.

Ia tak menghiraukan ayahnya.

"Aku berangkat." Midorima memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya lalu meninggalkan rumahnya.

Ia berjalan kaki untuk mencapai sekolahnya, SMA Teiko. Butuh waktu 15 untuk tiba disana bila berjalan kaki.

"Hari ini kipas kertas ya? Kurasa benda itu ada di laciku dikelas." Midorima menatap ramalan bintangnya dihandphone.

"Oi, Midorima!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Midorima menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Dari kejauhan Ia melihat sosok atlit berkulit kecoklatan tengah menaiki sepedanya dan terus mendekat ke arahnya..ya, orang itu adalah teman sekelas Midorima, Aomine Daiki.

"Yo!" Aomine tersenyum pada Midorima.

Midorima hanya menatap malas lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"_Aku bisa terlambat karna dia!_" Pikir Midorima.

Merasa diabaikan, Aomine berusaha mengejar Midorima.

"Hei Midorima. Kau butuh tumpangan?" Aomine menghentikan sepedanya didepan Midorima.

"Hah. Baiklah. Kau yang boncengkan!" Midorima memutar bola matanya lalu Ia duduk diboncengan sepeda Aomine.

XXX

Sampai disekolah...

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Midorima membungkuk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Aomine.

"Ah! Tunggu!" Aomine berlari mengejar Midorima.

"Sekarang apa lagi, Aomine?" Midorima masih kesal,

Sebenarnya Ia tidak kesal pada Aomine. Tapi Ia kesal pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kita kan sekelas. Kenapa Kau meninggalkanku?" Aomine menahan tangan Mudorima dan menatap bingung Midorima.

Midorima terkejut melihat ekspresi Aomine yang tampak kesal dan bingung. Midorima berlari meninggalkan Aomine yang masih terpaku menatap sosoknya yang berlari.

XXX

Midorima menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Bahkan Ia tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan guru yang tengah mengajar dikelas. Sampai jam istirahat dimulai...

"Midorima-kun... Seseorang mencarimu.." seorang gadis berkacamata dikelasnya membuyarkan lamunan Midorima.

"Eh? Siapa?" Tanyanya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya menunduk lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas. Midorima mendapati sosok gadis yang sangat dikenalnya.

"_Riko-senpai?_" Midorima tampak heran melihat Senpainya berada didepan kelasnya.

Midorima berjalan mendekati Riko.

"Ada apa, Riko-san?" Tidak lupa Midorima membawa kipas kertas yang methadone lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Anooo, bisa kita bicara ditempat lain?" Riko tidak menatap Midorima, wajahnya tampak menerah.

"Baiklah, Kita pergi dari sini.." Midorima tersenyum.

Ia berjalan keluar bersama Riko. Aomine menatap kepergian Midorima dan Riko dengan sedih. Ia lalu bangkit dari bangkunya dan ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kedua orang tadi.

XXX

"Aku menyukaimu! Kumohon kencanlah denganku!" Riko berteriak cukup keras.

**Deg! **

Jantung Aomine serasa ditikam dengan pisau.

"Baiklah. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya." Midorima menjawab sambil tersenyum.

**Deg! **

Sekali lagi Aomine merasakan sakit yang teramat tepat dijantungnya. Ia menunduk lalu menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"_Kenapa jantungku terasa sakit? Dan kenapa Aku bersembunyi ditempat seperti ini?_" Pikir Aomine.

Ia menatap Midorima dan Riko yang tampak bahagia disamping gedung tempat Ia bersembunyi. Aomine memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Wajahnya tampak bingung dan sedih. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang Ia rasakan saat itu.

XXX

Aomine berjalan sambil menyentuh dadanya. Tiba-tiba handphone Aomine bergetar. Aomine mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan membaca e-mail yang baru masuk.

"_Dai-chan! Bolehkah Aku menunggumu sepulang sekolah nanti? Hari ini Aku pulang lebih awal, jadi Aku bisa mampir kesana. Chu~ Momoi_"

Aomine tersenyum masam membaca e-mail tersebut. E-mail dari kekasihnya, Momoi Satsuki. Mereka berdua sedang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Sehingga mereka jarang bertemu.

"Ah! Aku harus jawab gimana nih?! " Aomine menggaruk kepalanya lalu ia memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku.

Pikirannya masih tertuju pada Midorima. Saat Ia teringat wajah tersenyum Midorima, Ia kembali merasa kesal. Ia berjalan dengan malasnya menuju kelas.

"Aku mengantuk..." pikir Aomine seraya membuka pintu kelas.

Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia mulai tidur, Ia merasa pusing dan lelah.

"_Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit?_" Aomine meremas dadanya.

Pintu kelas terbuka, Midorima memasuki kelas. Tak sengaja Midorima menatap mata Aomine. Aomine membalas tatapan Midorima, tapi Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Midorima.

"_Ah, kenapa dia?_" Pikir Midorima.

Midorima berjalan melewati Aomine. Ia duduk dua bangku setelah Aomine, tepat disebelah jendela di pojok kelas. Ia tampak begitu senang. Beban dipikirannya sudah sedikit berkurang.

"_Semoga saja pilihanku tepat._." pikir Midorima.

XXX

**Teng! Tong! Teng! Tong!**

Bel telah berbunyi. Semua pelajaran hari ini telah selesai. Aomine masih tertidur dibangkunya. Ia bahkan tertidur setelah istirahat tadi.

"Oi, Aomine.. Aomine.." Midorima mengguncang-guncang bahu Aomine.

"Hmmm... Ada apa?" Aomine menguap lebar.

"_Aho!_ Tutupi mulutmu saat kau menguap!" Midorima sedikit menjauh dari Aomine.

"Ah, Maaf..." Jawab Aomine dengan malas.

"Sudah waktunya pulang. Apa kau ingin berada disini saja? Ayo Pulang!" Midorima berjalan menjauh dari Aomine.

Aomine menatap punggung Midorima, lalu ia tertawa kecil.

"_Aneh..."_ Pikir Aomine setelah Midorima keluar dari kelas.

XXX

"Midorima-kun!" Riko memanggil Manggil Midorima dari gerbang sekolah.

"Riko-san, maaf aku terlam..." Midorima berhenti bicara karna Riko menutup mulut Midorima.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Riko-san'. Panggil Aku 'Riko', ya?" Riko tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu.. Riko..." Midorima berusaha tersenyum

MEreka berdua berjalan bersama. Arah rumah Midorima dan Riko sangatlah berbeda, makanya Midorima memutuskan untuk mengantar Riko pulang duluan. Ia malas jika harus pulang langsung ke rumah. Sudah pastii Ibu dan Ayahnya masih ada dirumah saat ini.

"_Baru jam 4..."_Pikir Midorima sambil menatap jam tangannya.

"Kau kenapa, Midorima-kun?" Riko mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Midorima.

"Ah, Aku tak Apa." Midorima tersenyum.

"Tapi kau selalu menatap jam tanganmu sejak tadi. Benarkah kau tak apa? Atau, Kau takut ibumu memerahimu karna mengantarku dulu?" Riko tampak cemas dan merasa bersalah.

"Aku tak apa. Tenang saja Ibuku tak akan memarahiku kok..." Midorima membelai perlahan kepala Riko.

Wajah Riko mulai memerah karna dibelai lembut oleh Midorima. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Riko sambil bermandikan cahaya mentari sore yang menyilaukan.

XXX

"Dai-chan!" Momoi berlari menghampiri Aomine.

Aomine berjalan dengan malas mendekati kekasihnya. Ia masih saja menguap, pikirannya menjadi sedikit tenang setelah tidur tadi. Bahkan Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sudah berkurang.

"Oi, Momoi..." Aomine mengacak-acak rambut Momoi.

"Dai-chan! Panggil aku Satsuki! Bukan kah aku sudah memintamu melakukannya sejak dulu?" Momoi mem_prout_-kan bibirnya.

"Hahaha... Iya-iya, Satsuki.." Aomine tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya.

Sontak Momoi merangkul lengan Aomine. Ia senang pada sikap usil dan lembut kekasihnya.

"Dai-chan, ayo kita beli ice cream. Sudah lama kita tidak makan ice cream bersama kan?" Momoi tersenyum.

"Hah? Baiklah, Aku ambil sepedaku dulu ya." Aomine melepaskan diri dari pelukan Momoi.

"Eh? Kau bawa sepeda? Asyik!" Momoi tertawa senang.

Aomine merasa senang melihat Momoi tertawa. Dia sudah mengenal Momoi sejak kecil. Dan mereka mulai berpacaran sejak kelas 3 SMP.

"_Semoga besok menyenangkan_." Pikir Aomine.

XXX

"Midorima-kun, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Riko tersenyum malu.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku senang bisa mengantarmu pulang." Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Hmmmm, mau mampir dulu?" Riko tampak malu-malu.

"Tidak usah, lain kali saja. Sampai jumpa.." Midorima melangkah mundur dari gerbang rumah Riko.

"Ah, Midorima! Chu~ jaa nee!" Riko berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah ia mengecup pipi Midorima.

Midorima terkejut dengan apa yang dialamiya. Ia mengelus-elus pipinya yang di cium oleh Riko. Ia berjalan pulang sambil memikirkan apa yang barusan terjadi padanya.

"Tadi itu apa ya? Apa orang pacaran selalu begitu?" Pikir Midorima.

Midorima berjalan melewati sebuah taman. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya tertuju pada sebuah kardus didekat sebuah perosotan. Midorima mendekati kardus itu.

"Woof! Woof!" Seekor anjing bermata biru menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau kesepian ya?" Midorima menggendong anjing itu.

"Woof! Woof!" Anjing itu menjilati wajah Midorima.

"Hahaha... Kau lucu sekali. Mau pulang bersamaku?" Midorima tersenyum sambil memeluk anjing itu.

"Woof!" Anjing itu tampak senang.

Dari kejauhan Aomine tengah menatap kejadian itu. Ia tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Midorima. Midorima berjalan keluar dari taman dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Yo!" Aomine mendekati Midorima.

"Ah, Aomine-kun.. " Midorima berhenti.

"Kau baru pulang?" Aomine turun dari sepedanya.

Ia menuntun sepedanya dan berjalan bersama Midorima.

"Aku baru saja mengantar Riko-san. Kau sendiri?" Midorima mengelus-elus anjing yang dipeluknya.

"Aku juga baru mengantar seseorang ke stasiun." Aomine tersenyum masam.

"Hahaha... Kenapa wajahmu itu. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak pulang duluan saja? Ini udah malem kan?" Midorima melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 6 malam.

"Nggak mungkin Aku biarin kamu pulang sendirian. Kau kan teman sekelasku." Aomine tertawa kecil.

Midorima terkejut mendengar jawaban Aomine. Baru kali ini ada orang yang bersikap baik padanya. Midorima terdiam tak bergerak.

"Woof!" Anjing dipelukan Midorima menatap senang kearah orang yang menggendongnya.

"Oi Midorima! Ayo pulang.." Aomine memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Ba-baik!" Midorima berlari mendekati Aomine.

"Ayo Aku boncengin.." Aomine menaiki sepedanya.

"Boleh.." Midorima duduk diboncengan sepeda.

Sambil bercanda mereka berdua menuju rumah Midorima.

XXX

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Midorima membungkuk dalam.

"Ah, tak perlu berterima kasih. Kita kan teman.. _jaa naa_!" Aomine kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

Setelah sosok Aomine menghilang dikegelapan malam, Midorima memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Ia menggendong anjing yang ditemukannya tadi. Midorima terkejut mendapati lampu rumahnya menyala.

"Tumben mereka membiarkan lampunya menyala..." bisik Midorima pada anjing yang dibawanya.

"_Tadaima.._" Midorima membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Okaeri!_Shin-Chan sayang, darimana saja Kau? Ibu khawatir padamu!" Ibu Midorima memeluk erat anaknya satu-satunya.

"Ibu, lepaskan! Kenapa Ibu tidak bekerja?" Midorima mendorong ibunya perlahan.

"Kau pikir Ibu bisa bekerja jika Kau sampai jam segini belum pulang?!" Air mata mengalir dipipi Ibu Midorima.

"Ma.. " belum sempat Midorima meminta maaf pada ibunya, kehadiran sosok ayahnya membuat Midorima berhenti.

"Lihatlah anakmu ini! Ia seperti ini karna Kau terlalu memanjakannya!" Ayah Midorima menatap tajam Midorima.

"Hah? Apa katamu? Jadi sekarang ayah menyalahkan ibu? Memangnya ayah sudah benar mendidiknya?" Ibu Midorima berteriak pada suaminya.

Telinga Midorima terasa panas mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Ia menunduk seolah akan menangis. Bahkan anjing yang dibawanya juga memandang Midorima dengan tatapan sedih.

"Cukup! Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti!" Midorima mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua orang tua Midorima terdiam, sekilas ayah Midorima tampak akan bicara.

"Tunggu! Sebelum Ayah bicara, dengarkan aku dulu." Midorima berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Aku akan berusaha keras agar bisa lulus dengan peringkat terbaik. Tentu saja itu akan bagus untuk reputasi kalian kan? Setelah itu, Aku akan pergi dari sini. Tenang saja, Aku tak akan merepotkan kalian lagi. Tahun depan lakukanlah sesuka kalian. Baiklah Aku permisi." Midorima berjalan melewati kedua orang tuanya.

"Shin-Chan!"

"Shintarou!"

Midorima mengabaikan panggilan orang tuanya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya meneruskan pertengkaran mereka setelah Midorima memasuki kamarnya. Midorima sendiri sudah muak dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya.

Midorima menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia berdiri menahan pintu kamarnya. Seolah Ia tak ingin Ada siapapun yang masuk dalam kamarnya.

"Nguu.." anjing dipelukan Midorima tampak sedih.

"Maaf, Kau jadi harus melihatnya..." Midorima memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Woof woof!" Anjing itu menggeleng seolah Ia mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Midorima.

"Hahaha... Ngomong-ngomong kau mirip seseorang dikelasku. Aku rasa aku akan memanggilmu 'Nigou' artinya 'kedua'. Bolehkan?" Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah anjing itu.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Anjing itu menjilati wajah Midorima, tampaknya Ia senang sekali.

Midorima menurunkan Nigou dan juga tasnya. Ia melepasi kancing bajunya satu per satu. Setelah itu ia melepaskan kaosnya dan juga celananya. Kini Ia hanya menggunakan celana dalam saja. Ia mengambil handuk dan juga Nigou, lalu Ia membawanya kedalam kamar mandi.

"Kuharap Kau tak takut pada air." Midorima tersenyum simpul.

Ia mulai memandikan Nigou. Setelah selesai membersihkan Nigou dan dirinya sendiri,Ia membawa Nigou berendam air hangat bersamanya. Wajah Midorima tampak lelah.

"_Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan..._" pikir Midorima.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, Aomine tengah berendam di kamar mandi di rumahnya. Ia tampak sangat senang. Ia tak tau kenapa ia merasa senang harI ini.

"_Semoga besok juga menyenangkan seperti hari ini.._." pikir Aomine.

XXX

_To Be Continue_

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

_**Futari Nori no Jitensha**_

Declaimer : _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

**WARNING!** EYD kacau, OOC, Typo bertebaran, ada unsur BL didalamnya.

Don't Like, Don't Read

Like? Happy Reading!

XXX

Chapter: 02

XXX

Burung berkicau pagi itu. Midorima terbangun. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpanya. Ia berusaha meraih kacamatanya.

"Ah, Nigou… hoahem... kukira apa..." menurunkan Nigou yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Woof! Woof!" Nigou tampak semangat.

"Bermainlah disini. Aku mau mandi dulu." Midorima mengelus-elus kepala Nigou.

Midorima membuka handphonenya. Ia mulai membuka situs ramalan bintangnya.

"Hari ini anjing kecil?" Midorima melirik Nigou.

**Drrr! Drrr! Drrr! **

Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar. Sebuah e-mail baru saja diterimanya. Ia menatap nama pengirim e-mail tersebut.

"Ri-riko? Dari mana Ia dapat alamat e-mailku?" Midorima menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Midorima-kun, ohayou... Aku hari ini bangun pagi untuk membuatkanmu bekal. Nanti siang Kita makan bersama ya... Riko_." Wajah Midorima memerah membaca e-mail tersebut.

"Ah, jawab gimana ya? Aku terlalu senang..." Midorima menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan kanannya.

"'Ok, Aku tunggu diatap siang nanti... jaa naa...' kurasa begini saja cukup." Midorima meletakkan handphonenya lalu Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

XXX

Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap berangkat Midorima memasukkan Nigou ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku akan membawamu hari ini, jadilah anak baik ya.." Midorima berbisik pada Nigou.

"Woof! Woof!" Nigou tampak mengerti.

"Ayo Kita berangkat.." Midorima tersenyum lembut.

Saat Midorima membuka pintu kamarnya Ia mendapati sepotong sandwich dan segelas susu. Ia juga menemukan selembar kertas dan 3 lembar uang 1000 yen.

"Shin-Chan sayang. Hari ini Ibu pulang terlambat, kamu makan diluar saja ya. Jangan lupa dimakan ya. Ibu" Midorima menatap sandwich dan susu yang ada didepannya.

Ia memakan sandwich itu dengan cepat lalu Ia menuang susu yang ada keatas piring kosongnya.

"Nigou, minumlah.." Midorima mengeluarkan Nigou.

Tak lupa Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu Ia memasukan 3 lembar uang 1000 yen yang ditinggalkan ibunya untuknya. Dompet Midorima sudah terlalu penuh.

"Kurasa aku butuh dompet baru.." Midorima mengelus-elus kepala Nigou yang telah selesai minum susu.

"Woof! Woof!" Midorima tersenyum lalu memasukkan kembali Nigou kedalam tas.

XXX

"Aku berangkat..." Midorima menutup gerbang rumahnya.

Ia tau kalau tak ada seorangpun yang akan menjawabnya. Ayah Midorima juga sudah bekerja sejak fajar tadi.

"Oi, Midorima!" Aomine mengayuh sepedanya di kejauhan.

"Ah, Aomine-kun. _Ohayou_." Midorima berhenti sejenak.

"_Ohayou_, mau barengan?" Aomine tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yang boncengkan, _nandayo..._" Midorima langsung duduk diboncengan.

"Hahaha, kau hanya perlu bilang 'Iya' saja kan?" Aomine mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

XXX

Aomine menuntun sepedanya menuju tempat parkir. Midorima menunggunya di kejauhan. Nigou tampak penasaran, ia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari tas Midorima.

"Sssttt... Nigou, kau harus tetap sembunyi. Kalau tidak kau akan diusir.." Midorima memberi isyarat agar Nigou kembali masuk dalam tasnya.

"Midorima, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ayo ke kelas." Aomine mendekati Midorima.

"Ah, iya." Midorima berkata datar.

"Hoi, hoi. Wajah macam apa itu? kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum tau. Seperti ini.." Aomine menarik kedua pipinya keatas.

"_Aho._ Untuk apa aku melakukan hal konyol macam itu, _nandayo!"_ Midorima mem_prout_kan bibirnya.

"Kau yang bodoh! Kau harus lebih sering tersenyum! Seperti ini..." Aomine mencubit kedua pipi Midorima hingga membuatnya tampak seperti tersenyum.

"Bodoh! Sakit tau, _nandayo!_" Midorima menampar kedua tangan Aomine.

"Hahaha... itu lebih baik kan daripada cemberut?" Aomine tersenyum lembut.

"Hah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja!" Midorima berjalan lebih cepat daripada Aomine.

Ia meninggalkan Aomine dibelakang.

"Hoi Midorima! Tunggu Aku!" Aomine mengejar dengan wajah kebingungan.

"_Aho! Dasar Ahomine!_" Midorima memanyunkan bibirnya karna kesal.

XXX

Hari ini akan ada rapat OSIS. Seperti biasa semua siswa dan siswi dikumpulkan didalam gedung olahraga. Midorima adalah seorang wakil ketua OSIS disekolahnya. Ia berdiri dibelakang Akashi. Saat Akashi tengah menyampaikan pidato dan laporannya.

Tiba-tiba Midorima merasa pusing. Ia menyentuh keningnya.

"_Kenapa ini?_" Ia tampak bingung.

Semua pandangan Midorima menjadi kabur dan berwarna gelap. Dalam sekejap saja Ia terjatuh, Midorima pingsan.

Semua siswa dan siswi terkejut melihatnya. Mereka saling berbisik tak jarang pula ada yang berteriak.

"Midorima-kun? Midorima-kun?" Akashi mencoba mengguncang tubuh Midorima.

Namun Midorima sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Biar Aku saja, Ketua!" Aomine menaiki panggung lalu menggendong Midorima.

Ia menggendong Midorima bagaikan menggendong seorang putri. ia menggendong Midorima menuju klinik Sekolahnya.

"Tolong bukakan pintu!" Aomine berteriak dari depan pintu klinik.

"Ah, Ada ap.. Aomine? Kenapa Midorima?" Hyuuga-_sensei_ tampak sangat khawatir.

"Aku tak tau! Yang jelas aku harus membaringkannya sekarang! Cepatlah minggir dari pintu, _sensei_!" Amine tampak kesal.

Hyuuga-_sensei_ segera membiarkan Aomine masuk. Aomine membaringkan Midorima dikasur. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya didahi Midorima.

"_Ia tidak demam..._" guman Aomine.

XXX

"_Ini semua karna kau terlalu memanjakannya!_"

"_Hah? Jadi ibu yang salah? Bagaimana dengan ayah sendiri hah?_"

"_Lihatlah putramu! Dia seperti anak gadis! Sangat tidak pantas!_"

"_Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mendidiknya! Selalu saja ayah menyalahkan ibu!_"

"_Ayah! Ibu! Hentikan!_" Teriakan Midorima sama sekali tidak dapat mencapai telinga kedua orang tuanya.

Melihat kedua orang tuanya yang selalu adu mulut didepannya. Bahkan tak jarang ia menjadi korban pukulan saat melindungi ibunya.

Midorima duduk tertelungkup dibawah selimutnya. Ia ingin sekali menangis. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi dengan apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa muak dengan semua yang ada dalam hidupnya. Air mata mulai mengalir diujung kedua matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak, hingga dia sulit sekali bernafas. Seolah Ia lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

XXX

Aomine duduk disebelah -tiba ia melihat butiran air mata mengalir dipipi Midorima. Nafas Midorima tampak tersengal. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Midorima.

"Midorima... Midorima.. Kau tak apa?" Aomine menggenggam tangan Midorima.

Midorima mencengkram kuat tangan Aomine seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Nafas Midorima semakin putus-putus dan air mata terus saja mengalir dari kedua matanya yang tertutup.

"Hyuuga-_sensei!_ Cepat kemari!" Aomine berteriak dari sebelah Midorima.

"Ada Apa Ao.. ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa nafasnya jadi tidak teratur seperti itu?" Hyuuga mendekati Midorima.

"Aku juga tak tau, _sensei._Tiba-tiba saja ia menangis dan nafasnya sesak begitu." Aomine tampak khawatir.

"Aomine tunggu sini! Aku akan segera kembali. Usahakan agar ia tenang, Ok!" Hyuuga-_sensei_ keluar dari bilik Midorima, Ia berusaha mencari pertolongan.

"Membuatnya tenang? Bagaimana caranya?" Aomine menatap bingung Midorima.

Nafas Midorima masih saja berat, ia juga masih menangis dan mencengkram kuat tangannya. Aomine takut Midorima tak bisa bernafas.

"Ah, Apa boleh buat. Kurasa aku harus melakukan 'itu'..." Aomine mengangkat bahunya.

Aomine sudah bersiap memberikan nafas buatan pada Midorima. Ketika bibir Aomine hanpir menyentuh bibir Midorima, Aomine berhenti. Wajahnya tampak memerah.

"A-aku, tak bisa melakukannya. Terlalu beresiko." Aomine membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

Ia mulai membuka-buka laci didekatnya, ia mencari sebuah tabung oksigen semprot yang biasanya ada disana.

"Ah! Ini dia!" Aomine mulai menyemprotkan oksigen itu di hidung Midorima.

Semakin lama nafas Midorima kian membaik. Namun tangannya masih saja mencengkram erat tangan Aomine. Setelah Midorima cukup tenang Aomine membelai lembut kepala Midorima.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" wajah Aomine tampak begitu sedih, bahkan kini ialah yang menggenggam tangan Midorima.

"Aomine-kun, bagaimana kondisi Midorima?" Hyuuga-_sensei_ masuk bersama Kiyoshi-_sensei_.

"Dia sudah cukup tenang saat ini.." Aomine melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Midorima.

"Aomine-kun, Apa Midorima pernah seperti ini?" Kiyoshi-_sensei_ tampak cemas.

"Tidak... _kurasa tidak.._" Aomine menjawab dengan sangat pelan.

XXX

Midorima merasa sangat nyaman. Seakan ia sedang tidur dikasur dirumahnya.

"_Midorima-kun!_" Ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Ia mendapati riko, kekasihnya sedang duduk disebelahnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat cemas. Riko sedang mengggenggam tangan Midorima.

"Ri.. Riko?" Suara Midorima terdengar lemah.

"Akhirnya Kau sadar juga." Aomine hanya melirik Midorima.

Wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah, namun Ia juga tampak khawatir.

"Aku kenapa?" Midorima berusaha untuk bangun.

"Jangan, Kau masih harus istirahat. Lebih baik Kau tidur saja dulu." Aomine mendorong pelan pundak Midorima.

"Tapi ada tugas yang har..." Belum selesai Midorima bicara, Aomine membelai lembut kepala Midorima.

"Sudahlah, Kau bisa mengerjakannya nanti. Benarkan, Riko-san?" Aomine tersenyum pada Riko.

Riko tampak sedikit kesal. Iapun menelan ludahnya sendiri.

**Teng! Tong! Teng! Tong!**

Bel tanda pelajaran telah berbunyi.

"Kurasa Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Kalau begitu Aku pergi dulu ya." Riko bangkit dari kursi dan meninggalkan bilik Midorima.

Setelah Riko meninggalkan mereka berdua, Aomine menatap meja disebelah kasur Midorima. Ia melihat sebuah kotak bekal berwarna pink. Ia sadar kalau itu bekal buatan Riko untuk Midorima.

"Dia perhatian sekali.." Aomine terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Midorima menatap heran Aomine.

Aomine menunjuk kotak bekal yang ada dimeja. Midorima menatap kearah Aomine menunjuk. Midorima menggunakan kacamatanya. Ia terkejut mendapati kotak bekal berwarna pink disana.

"I-itu..." Midorima tergagap.

"Riko yang membawanya. Dia bilang itu untukmu." Aomine mengambil kotak bekal itu lalu diberikannya pada Midorima.

"Riko membuat bentou ? Aku dengar dia tak bisa memasak.." Aomine melirik kotak bekal yang tengah dibuka Midorima.

"Aomine, tunggu!" Midorima berusaha menghentikan Aomine memakan masakan Riko.

Tapi terlambat sudah. Aomine sudah mulai mengunyah masakan itu. Wajahnya tampak biasa saja saat mengunyah masakan tersebut, namun tak berapa lama ekspresi Wajahnya mulai berubah.

"A-aomine?" Midorima menyentuh pundak Aomine.

"Kyaaa!" Aomine berusaha berdiri namun Ia terjatuh menimpa Midorima dan membuat Midorima menjatuhkan kotak bekal Riko.

"Aduh! Hati-hati dong!" Midorima mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sedikit terbentur.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja." Aomine juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Midorima.

Saat Aomine mendongak, kedua matanya bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata Midorima. Wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat.

_**Deg! Deg! Deg!**_

Jantung Midorima berdebar kencang. Ia tak mengerti mengapa hal itu terjadi padanya. Ia juga merasa wajahnya mulai memerah.

_**Deg! Deg! Deg!**_

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Midorima masih terpaku.

"Maaf, Aku tak sengaja. Aku akan membereskannya." Aomine segera turun dan mulai membersihkan makanan yang Ia tumpahkan.

_**Deg! Deg! Deg!**_

Jantung Midorima masih saja berdegup kencang. Bahkan Ia masih terpaku tak bergerak dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah, masakan gadis itu benar-benar mengerikan. Bagaimana caranya Ia memasak?" Aomine mengomel-omel tidak jelas.

Aomine tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Midorima saat itu.

XXX

Midorima menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya di klinik sekolahnya. Ia tidur sepanjang waktu disana sambil menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah. Aomine masih duduk dibangku disebelah Midorima. Ia sedang membaca sebuah manga.

"Kenapa Kau tidak kembali ke kelas saja?" Midorima mengintip dibalik selimutnya.

"Aku malas dikelas." Aomine tak memperhatikan Midorima.

"Oh, begitu.." Midorima merasa pipinya panas.

"Kau kenapa?" Aomine menutup manganya.

Aomine membelai pelan kepala Midorima. Midorima semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam selimut. Jantung Midorima semakin berdebar tak karuan.

"Kau panas. Apa Kau demam?" Aomine tampak khawatir.

Midorima hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak tau apa yang dirasakannya saat itu. Setiap tempat yang disentuh Aomine terasa panas bagi Midorima. Midorima hanya menutup mata sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Aku... mengantuk..." Midorima berkata pelan.

"Tidurlah, Aku akan tetap disini." Aomine tersenyum lembut.

"I-iya..." Midorima menutup pelan kedua matanya.

Ia berharap agar mimpinya tak seburuk saat Ia pingsan.

XXX

"Ma... Midorima..." tubuh Midorima diguncang oleh seseorang.

"Ugh... 5 menit lagi..." Midorima memukul tangan orang yang membangunkannya.

"Midorima. Ini bukan rumahmu! Sudah waktunya pulang. Ayo bangun..." Aomine menarik selimut yang dipakai Midorima.

"Apaan sih!" Midorima langsung duduk.

Ia berusaha mendapatkan kembali selimut yang dipakainya.

"Well.. well.. Kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu dirumahmu. Nanti _sensei_bisa memarahimu jika Kau tidak pulang." Aomine memasangankan kacamata Midorima.

_**Deg! Deg! Deg!**_

Midorima terkejut mendapati wajah Aomine begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajah Midorima memerah karnanya, dan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang.

"_Aho!_ Kau terlalu dekat!" Midorima mendorong wajah Aomine menjauh darinya.

"Aw! Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa Kau mendorong ku?" Aomine merintih kesakitan, Midorima mendorongnya terlalu kencang.

"_Ba-baka._.." Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aomine.

"Hah?! A-apa yang telah Aku lakukan?" Guman Aomine, Ia tampak bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sesekali Midorima melirik-lirik Aomine sambil terus memproutkan bibirnya.

XXX

Aomine dan Midorima berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. Mereka mendapati Riko tengah duduk dibangku Midorima. Tampaknya Ia menantikan kehadiran Midorima.

"Ri-riko? Kenapa Kau ada disini?" Midorima berlari mendekati Riko.

"Habisnya kondisimu seperti tadi sih. A-aku khawatir.." Riko menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja,tenanglah. Ngomong-ngomong, thanks buat bekalnya. Lain kali jangan masukan suplement atau vitamin apapun ya.." Midorima meletakkan kotak bekal kosong diatas kepala Riko.

"_Hah, Midorima ternyata Kau pandai merayu gadis._." Aomine tampak takjup dengan kebohongan Midorima.

"Ha-habis?" Riko terkejut, Ia menangis bahagia karna bekal buatannya habis.

"Baka... apa yang Kau tangiskan, _nandayo_!" Midorima malu-malu.

"_**Pfft...**_" Aomine menahan tawa melihat wajah Midorima yang memerah.

"_Ahomine_! Apa yang kau tertawakan!" Midorima berlari mendekati Aomine lalu mencoba memukulnya.

"Hahaha... Kau tak bisa memukulku.." Aomine menghindari pukulan Midorima sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Riko menatap sedih Midorima dan Aomine yang tengah bercanda. Ia merasa sakit didalam dadanya.

XXX

"Kau yakin mau pulang sendiri?" Midorima tampak cemas.

"Ya, Aku yakin. Aku duluan ya.." Riko berlari meninggalkan Midorima dan Aomine.

"Gadis yang aneh.." Aomine berkata pelan didekat Midorima.

"A-apa yang Kau lakukan!" Midorima menjauh dan wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Hoi! Jangan berteriak ditelingaku! Kau pikir Aku tuli ap..." Aomine langsung terdiam menatap ekspresi Midorima.

Midorima terpaku dan wajahnya masih saja memerah, bahkan semakin memerah. Aomine menutupi mulutnya, rona merah tampak jelas di kedua pipinya yang kecoklatan. Namun Aomine merasa sedikit senang.

"Maaf..." Midorima menunduk, namun Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah.

"Ah!_Nigou_!" Midorima langsung berlari meninggalkan Aomine di dekat gerbang sekolah bersama sepedanya.

"Nigou? Siapa itu?" Aomine berlari sambil menuntun sepedanya mengejar Midorima.

"Anjing yang kutemukan kemarin. Aku meninggalkannya dikandang sekolah." Midorima sama sekali tidak menoleh.

"Midorima, tunggu!" Namun Midorima tidak menghiraukan panggilan Aomine.

XXX

"Midorima!" Aomine menyandarkan sepedanya dipohon terdekat.

Aomine berhenti berlari. Ia terkejut melihat Midorima tersenyum dengan air mata terurai dari kedua mata emeraldnya sambil memeluk seekor anjing. Aomine tak tau apakah Midorima tertawa atau bersedih. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Aomine hanya menatap sosok Midorima dari kejauhan.

"Sebaiknya Aku mende.. Ah, tidak. Sebaiknya Aku tunggu dia digerbang saja." Aomine berbalik sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ia mengambil sepedanya lalu berjalan kembali ke gerbang sekolah.

"Ya, Sebaiknya Aku tunggu saja..." guman Aomine.

XXX

"Woof?" Nigou menatap bingung Midorima.

Ia tak mengerti ada apa dengan tuannya. Karna Midorima tersenyum lalu menangis dihadapan Nigou.

"A-aku... tak tau harus bagaimana lagi..." Midorima mendekap erat Nigou.

Semua rasa sakit Midorima seolah berhamburan. Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan semua beban dipikirannya.

"Huuaaa... Huuaaa...Huuaaa!" Tangisan Midorima semakin keras.

Nigou hanya terdiam sambil menatap tuannya yang tampak sangat hancur dan terluka.

XXX

Midorima menangis cukup lama. Nigou sedari tadi dengan setia menemani tuannya.

"_Arigatou, Nigou._." Midorima mengelus-elus kepala Nigou.

Midorima bangun dan membawa Nigou dalam pelukannya. Ia membuka handphonenya, lalu menatap jam yang tertera.

"Jam 6. Aku rasa dia sudah pulang." Midorima memikirkan Aomine yang ditinggalkannya tadi.

Betapa terkejutnya Midorima mendapati Aomine masih berada di gerbang sekolah bersama sepedanya. Midorima berlari mendekati Aomine.

"Oh, Midorima! Kau sudah selesai? Ayo pulang." Aomine tersenyum pada Midorima.

"Ta-tapi.. Kenapa?" Jantung Midorima berdebar kencang.

"Kenapa ya? Aku tak tau." Aomine menarik pelan Midorima hingga Ia duduk diboncengan sepeda.

Melihat sosok Aomine yang tampak didepannya membuat jantung Midorima berdebar semakin kencang. Midorima menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah.

"Aho! Kau seharusnya meninggalkanku saja, nandayo.." Midorima menyeka air matanya yang mulai menetes.

"Hahaha.. mana mungkin Aku meninggalkanmu, Kau kan temanku." Aomine terus mengayu sepedanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

XXX

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka berdua hanya diam. Sesekali Nigou berusaha memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Namun Midorima selalu bisa membuat Nigou terdiam.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Aomine menghentikan sepedanya didepan rumah Midorima.

"Ano, terima kasih sudah menunggu dan mengantarku pulang." Midorima membuang muka.

"Hahaha.. Sama-sama, lagian Kita kan satu kelas." Aomine berkata dengan santainya

_**JLEEB!**_

Rasanya sebuah panah baru menembus jantung Midorima.

"Sudah ya.." Aomine melambaikan tangannya pada Midorima.

"Ah, Aomine..." Belum sempat Midorima bicara,seseorang memeluknya dengan penuh semangat dari belakang.

"Shin Onii-Chan!" Seorang gadis kacamata berambut hijau tersenyum padanya.

"Mi-midorin? Ke-kenapa Kau disini?" Suara Midorima membuat Aomine menghentikan sepedanya.

"Midorima, siapa gadis ini?" Aomine menatap gadis itu dari atas ke bawah berulang kali.

"_Konbanwa, boku wa Nakamura Midorin._Aku sepupunya Midorima, _yoroshiku_.." gadis itu membungkuk.

"Midorin, apa yang Kau lakukan disini? Mana paman dan bibi?" Midorima menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari paman dan bibinya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku sendirian kok. Kau lupa rencana orang tuaku untuk pindah ke luar kota?" Midorin memprout-kan bibirnya.

"Ah, maaf Aku lupa. Ngomong-ngomong, mau sampai kapan Kau akan memakai kacamataku?" Midorima menarik kacamatanya yang dipakai Midorin.

"Shin Onii-Chan! Huft, Kau pelit sekali."

"Hahaha..." Aomine tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang itu.

"Apa yang Kau tertawakan, Ahomine!?" Midorima menurunkan Nigou.

"Hahaha.. tak ada kok.. Hahaha.. Aku pulang dulu ya.._jaa naa_!" Aomine mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"_Jaa nee_..." Midorima berbicara lirih.

Midorin menatap heran Midorima, tak biasanya Midorima bersama orang lain. Belum lagi wajah Midorima yang memerah saat mengucapkan perpisahan seperti tadi.

"Onii-Chan, anjing siapa ini?" Midorin jongkok dan mengelus-elus kepala Nigou.

"Namanya Nigou. Aku menemukannya didekat taman. Ayo masuk." Midorima membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Nigou berjalan mengikuti Midorima.

"Onii-Chan, Mana bibi dan paman? Saat Aku tiba mereka tidak ada."

"Mereka sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka. Mau minum apa?" Midorima mengeluarkan sekotak susu dan Ia menuangnya disebuah piring.

"Minumlah, Nigou."

"Woof! Woof!"

"Onii-Chan, Aku lapar."

"Hmmm, dirumah tidak ada bahan makanan."

"Lalu bagaimana, Onii-Chan?" Midorin tampak sedih.

"Hmmm... Aku akan mandi dulu, setelah itu kita ke mini market dekat sini. Kau juga mandi dulu sana." Midorima tersenyum simpul.

"Yey! Terima kasih, Onii-Chan! Aku akan mandi sekarang." Midorin memeluk Midorima lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kurasa kita juga harus mandi, Nigou." Midorima membawa Nigou menuju kamarnya.

XXX

"Onii-Chan, kenapa Kau lebih suka jalan kaki sih?" Midorin tampak semangat.

"Entahlah, Aku juga tidak tau." Midorima berusaha mengimbangi Midorin.

"Hahaha.. Kau aneh.."

"Diamlah, dan jangan berjalan terlalu cepat. Nanti Kau jatuh.."

"Tenang saja, Shin.. Aku tidak akan ja..."

_**BRUUK!**_

Midorin terjatuh. Ia telah menabrak seseorang.

"Midorin! Kan sudah kuperingatkan! _Daijoubu desu ka_?" Midorima mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yeah, _daijoibu_.." Midorin berusaha berdiri.

"Ah, _gommen.. Gommen,_ Aku tak sengaja. _Daijoubu desu ka_?" Seorang laki-laki bertopi mendekati mereka.

"Tidak, dialah yang salah. Kami minta ma... Kise Ryouta? Apa yang Kau lakukan disini?" Midorima tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Wakil Ketua? Kenapa Kau disini?"

"Jangan balik bertanya padaku. Kenapa dengan penampilanmu itu?"

"Oh, Aku baru saja dari tempat pemotretan. Aku harus menyamar untuk pulang." Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wakil Ketua, Kau sedang kencan ya?" Kise mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap Midorin.

"Bodoh! Dia itu sepupuku." Midorima memukul kepala Kise.

"Kyaaa! Ampun, Aku tidak tau Wakil Ketua. Aku pikir Kau sedang kencan. Tak biasanya Aku melihatmu berkeliaran dikota malam-malam." Kise tertawa kecil.

"Aku bukan berkeliaran. Kami mau cari makan."

"Oh, begitu. Ahaha.. kalau begitu Aku per..."

_**KRYUUUK**_! Perut Kise berbunyi.

"Onii-Chan, bagaimana jika Kita ajak dia makan bersama kita?"

"Ah, tidak usah! Aku bisa makan nanti dirumah." Wajah Kise memerah.

"Ah. Kise, Kurasa Midorin benar. Sebaiknya Kau ikut Kami. Kita makan bersama."

"Ti-tidak usah, Wakil Ketua."

"Kise, jika Kau masih menghormatiku sebagai Wakil Ketua, Kau harus ikut makan malam bersama Kami."

"Urgh! Baiklah, Midorimacchi. Kau menang, Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Asik, jadi ramai deh!" Midorin merangkul lengan Midorima.

XXX

Midorima, Nigou, Midorin dan Kise berjalan bersama menuju Wc Donald's.

"Shin, Aku ingin double cheese burger dan milk shake vanilla." Midorin berjalan mundur sambil menggendong Nigou.

"Midorin, berjalanlah yang benar. Tidakkah Kau belajar dari pengalamanmu, Midorin?"

"Tenang saja, Shin. Aku pasti baik-baik sa.. Kyaaa.."

Midorin menabrak seseorang bertubuh besar dengan rambut kemerahan.

"Ah, sorry. Are you okay?" Laki-laki itu memegangi kedua pundak Midorin.

"Eh, I'm fine. Thanks.." Midorin menggosok hidungnya.

"Kagami-kun, Ada apa?" Seseorang muncul dari belakang laki-laki besar itu.

"Midorin, berapa kali aku harus memperingatkanmu? eh, Kuroko, Kagami?"

"Midorima-kun? Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi! Aku senang bisa bertemu disini!" Kise memeluk erat Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, kumohon lepaskan Aku."

"Shin, siapa mereka?"

"Yang besar itu adalah Kagami Taiga, dia siswa kelas 2-B. Sedangkan yang pendek ini Kuroko Tetsuya, dia satu kelas denganku 2-A."

"Midorima-kun, kumohon jangan panggil Aku 'pendek'. "

"Maaf, hanya untuk memudahkan saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Midorima. Apa yang Kau lakukan disini?"

"Kami baru saja akan makan, kalian sendiri?"

"Kami juga baru mau memesan. Bagaimana jika Kita makan bersama saja? Tak apa kan, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko menatap Kagami.

"Terserah sajalah. Hoi, Midorima. Siapa gadis ini?" Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya ke Midorin.

"Kagamicchi, dia itu sepupu Wakil Ketua looo.. Kau harus sopan padanya!" Kise merangkul bahu Kagami.

"Hi, Midorin. Nice to meet you." Midorin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kagami.

"Taiga. Nice to meet you too." Kagami menyalami tangan Midorin.

Ia tampak begitu malu, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya. Ayo Kita segera memesan makanan." Midorima melepaskan genggaman tangan antara Kagami dan Midorin.

"Hahaha.." Semua teman Midorima menertawakan ekspresi kesal Midorima.

XXX

"Kagami, tidakkah itu terlalu banyak?" Alis Midorima sedikit berkedut.

"Huh? Aphwa mhwasuhu? (Apa maksudmu?)" Kagami berbicara dengan mulut penuh burger.

"Kagamicchi, Sebaiknya Kau telan dulu makananmu. Baru setelah itu kau bicara.."

"Bukankah kau sebaiknya segera memakan makananmu, Kise-kun?"

"Hah? Ngomong-ngomong Kurokocchi, kenapa kau hanya pesan vanilla milk shake?"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bicara Dan makan makanan kalian?" Midorima tampak sedikit marah.

"Hahaha.. Shin Onii-Chan, kau harus sedikit lebih santai.. ikut tertawalah bersama Kami.." Midorin tertawa.

"Kenapa harus?" Midorima berhenti memakan pizzanya.

"Benar kata Midorin. Kau harus sering tersenyum, Midorima..."

Tiba-tiba Aomine muncul dan menggigit pizza yang dipegang Midorima.

_**Deg! Deg! Deg!**_

Jantung Midorima berdebar kencang. Ia terkejut mendapati Aomine tepat disebelahnya, belum lagi bibirnya hampir menyentuh pipi Aomine.

"Aominecchi!" Kise berdiri, Ia tampak senang.

"Yo!" Aomine mengangkat tangannya.

Dia berdiri bersama seorang gadis berambut pink. gadis itu adalah Momoi Satsuki. GGadis itu tersenyum.

"Aomine-kun, Kau sedang kencan ya?"

_**DEG!**_

Jantung Midorima serasa berhenti mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Ia lalu meletakkan pizzanya diatas piring.

"Wow, Kau cantik sekali." Midorin basa-basi.

"Arigatou. Hehehe..." Momoi tersenyum.

"Wah! Wah! Ternyata Kau bisa kencan juga ya, Ahomine?" Kagami masih saja mengunyah makanannya seperti seekor hamster.

"Dan Kau masih saja makan seperti hamster, Bakagami." Sekali lagi Aomine mencodongkan tubuhnya disebelah Midorima.

Midorima hanya menunduk sejak Ia tau Aomine datang bersama seorang gadis.

_**BRAAK!**_

"Maaf, A-aku.. mau ke toilet." Midorima berdiri lalu Ia pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Midorin menatap heran sepupunya.

"Kami tak tau.."

Aomine menatap sosok Midorima yang tampak kesal. Kuroko memandangi ekspresi Aomine yang tampak kebingungan, dan Ia menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi disana.

XXX

Midorima keluar dari salah satu toilet. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati cermin di toilet itu. Midorima melepas kacamatanya. Ia mulai membasuh tangan dan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Gumannya sambil menatap bayangannya yang tampak buram di cermin.

"Ya, Kau benar. Apa yang Kau lakukan? Dan Kenapa Kau bersikap seperti itu." Midorima terkejut mendengar suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Ia bergegas mencari kacamatanya yang merupakan perlindungan utama baginya.

"_Kuso! Dimana kacamataku_!" Midorima masih sibuk mencari kacamatanya.

"Kau mencari ini?" Aomine memegang kacamata Midorima ditangannya.

"Cepat kembalikan!" Midorima berusaha meraih kacamatanya.

"Tidak! Sampai Kau berkata jujur padaku!" Aomine menahan tangan Midorima.

"Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan padamu?" Midorima tampak ingin menangis.

_**DEG!**_

Aomine tidak tahan lagi melihat wajah Midorima yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu tampak seperti itu? Kenapa kau menangis?" Aomine menarik Midorima masuk ke dalam toilet.

Aomine memojokan Midorima didalam toilet itu. Aomine menatap tajam Midorima, namun Midorima memalingkan wajahnya.

"Shintarou! Tatap Aku! Kenapa kau menangis?" Aomine memegangi dagu Midorima.

"A-aku..."

XXX

_To Be Continue_

XXX


End file.
